STFD Um Novo Aprendiz
by Lady K Rox
Summary: STFD George Challenger encontro um pequeno aprendiz.Um homenagem do Dia das Bruxas para o nosso Mmago da Ciência Perdida.


**

* * *

**

STFD - Um Novo Aprendiz

AUTHOR: Lady F., Towanda

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME (episódio), SE TUDO FOSSE DIFERENTE (Fic).**

Da série _STFD_ leiam também as fics **STFD - _O Duelo_**, **STFD - _Thomy e Summerlee no 'Sonho' Perdido_** e **STFD – _OS GLADIADORES_**. Divirtam-se! e......

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

* * *

Thomy ficou doente. Após exames Challenger concluiu ser um dos dentes molares que nascia e o estava incomodando. Challenger e Summerllee prepararam alguns compostos para alivio do garoto que teve um pouco de febre e por alguns dias ficou manhoso como nunca se vira antes.

Verônica preocupou-se e apesar de todos lhe garantirem que ele ficaria bem e acharem que Thomy estava se aproveitando da situação, também sabiam que ninguém a tiraria de perto dele então nem tentaram argumentar de forma mais incisiva. Ela passou as noites com a criança no colo sentada na biblioteca contando estórias mesmo depois que ele dormia. Não o largava também durante o dia e vice-versa.

Quando melhorou, ele deu-lhe aquele sorriso exclusivo e encantador que, feliz, ela aceitou como recompensa.

Numa tarde Summerlee e Malone haviam ido pescar, decididos a trazer um belo peixe para o jantar. Marguerite e Roxton estavam na base da casa da árvore, ela lavando roupas e ele cortando lenha.

Challenger preparou um pouco de chá e depois foi encontrar Thomy e Verônica brincando no acolchoado de retalhos colocado no chão da varanda. Ou melhor, Thomy brincava com toda sua energia recuperada e renovada.

"Ele está melhor do que nunca não é?" – disse o cientista com um sorriso.

"Mais ativo do que antes" – respondeu ela com as pálpebras pesadas.

"Então, se ele já está de volta as travessuras tenho um pedido."

"Um pedido?" – ela estranhou.

"Isso. E não admito um 'não' como resposta."

"Pode falar."

"Que tal se você dormisse um pouco?" - Verônica riu.

"Não há motivo para que não descanse." - Continuou o cientista. "Está tudo tranqüilo por aqui. Eu ficarei com o nobre cavalheiro e se precisar de ajuda, Roxton e Marguerite estão por perto."

"Não quero lhe dar trabalho."

"Não é incomodo."

"Está bem. Mas vai prometer que me chama em uma ou duas horas ou se precisar de qualquer coisa."

"Eu prometo." – Sorriu ele – "E a propósito já deixei uma xícara fresquinha de chá preparada para você."

Verônica levantou-se e entregou o garoto ao cientista que imediatamente distraiu-se com a barba ruiva dizendo o primeiro nome do cientista.

"Og."

"Comporte-se mocinho. Obrigada Challenger."

"É um prazer querida."

Verônica saiu dirigindo-se ao chuveiro. Challenger tinha razão. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era um bom banho, chá quente e algumas horas de sono.

O cientista ficou olhando para o garoto. Ficara feliz por Verônica ter aceitado sua oferta, mas só naquele momento percebeu que não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer com ele.

"Muito bem rapazinho..." - Disse ele encarando Thomy - "O que, eu e você, faremos o resto da tarde?"

Tentou imaginar alguma coisa. Sua experiência com crianças era praticamente inexistente. De repente, como se tivesse tido alguma brilhante idéia, ergueu as sobrancelhas e o levou consigo até o laboratório.

"Está vendo aqueles objetos coloridos?" – Explicava no caminho – "São prismas."

"O que acha de observar uma reação química entre um..." - Challenger repousou o menino sobre a bancada cheia de anotações, que ele afastou. Parou ao perceber que o menino se encantara com os tubos de ensaio, coloridos, esfumaçantes e borbulhantes. Nada de nocivo, apenas teve o cuidado de mantê-los longe das mãos rápidas do menino.

"Sabe o que é isto?... É um dos compostos para meus milagrosos calmantes.... Bonito não?" – Concluiu ele mesmo admirando a cor. O menino bateu palmas e sorriu. - "Obrigado..." - Meneou a cabeça agradecendo o elogio.

Estendeu o braço, pegando mais um, desta vez avermelhado e também borbulhante. - "Este outro aqui é um reagente.. Juntando este aqui com aquele azul que mostrei, temos a base do remédio...".

Thomy, não desgrudava os olhos das cores e a cada tubo apresentado, ele batia palminhas, apontando os que queria ver a seguir. Assim, Challenger teve outra idéia.

"Que tal ajudar-me a preparar uma reação, pequenino? Olhe, que a primeira reação é muito importante na nossa vida. Quem sabe você se torne um grande cientista ham?..."

Challenger pegou um recipiente com um líquido e colocou na bancada, ao lado da criança.

Thomy começou a brincar com a mão na água.

Challenger raspou uma barra de cor indefinida e Thomy ficou curioso estendendo a mão para sentir a textura dos flocos que caiam.

Em seguida o cientista começou a bater levemente na água e incentivou o garoto a fazer o mesmo.

Thomy deliciou-se ao perceber as bolhas se formando.

Challenger observava encantado. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ficado sozinho por tanto tempo com aquele garoto, mas percebeu que gostaria de repetir a experiência.

Pensou nos primeiros meses de Thomy na casa da árvore, mas balançou a cabeça ao perceber que tais recordações ameaçavam interferir naquele momento maravilhoso. Na ocasião, aprendera de forma dolorosa muito mais do que esperava, e era muito grato por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo era passado.

George pegou alguns pedaços de arame e começou a retorcê-los, fazendo círculos de variados tamanhos. De vez em quando segurava as mãozinhas de Thomy que se entusiasmava e batia as mãozinhas com força, espalhando mais água do que deveria.

Chamou a atenção do curioso assistente colocando uma das varetas no recipiente e soprando no círculo.

Então George teve a certeza de que jamais se apagaria da sua mente o que presenciou a seguir.

Viu Thomy acompanhando a bolha de sabão com a boca aberta e os olhos brilhando. Quando a bolha se aproximou, intrigado ele estendeu o dedo tocando no sabão. E quando a bolha estourou e o menino levou um susto, Challenger não resistiu a soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

"Experiência perfeita caro assistente." - Pegou a criança e colocou no chão junto com o recipiente.

Pela primeira vez desde que era criança, sentou-se descontraído no chão, soprando bolhas para um garoto que tentava pegá-las. Em minutos, estavam sobre os pequenos braços de Thomy, uma vasilha, uma vareta com vários moldes de círculos.

Depois a criança tentou imitar o cientista, assoprando no circulo de arame.

E cada vez Challenger divertia-se mais, ao perceber que junto com aquele arremedo de sopro, Thomy não podia evitar cuspir, destruindo o sabão antes que a bolha se formasse.

Em meio de água e sabão, Challenger conseguiu com que Thomy desenvolvesse e muito bem desenvolvida, a arte de assoprar bolinhas de sabão.

Preparou um recipiente, com tampa, enchendo este com a "complexa" solução.

Aos poucos o laboratório foi se enchendo de bolhas por toda a parte, o que fazia um contraste maravilhoso com as várias cores de tubos de ensaio. A cada tentativa positiva, que agora era a maioria, Challenger sorria orgulhoso, e Thomy ia no embalo.

Enquanto mais uma sessão de bolhas começava no laboratório, Challenger ouviu algumas vozes vindas da cozinha.

As alterações vinham de nada mais, nada menos que John e Marguerite.

"Oh... mais uma dose diária do duelo de gigantes..." - Pensou consigo.

Furtivamente, e seguido por Thomy, ele foi à direção da cozinha para mais uma tentativa de apaziguar as coisas.

Com seu potinho e o molde de arame o garoto parou perto da escada observando a discussão em meio a assopros na direção do laboratório, quando Challenger interferiu no meio, tentando ouvir os dois lados.

"Por favor, vocês dois! Verônica está tentando ter um segundo de paz e se ela não conseguir, é comigo que vocês vão ter que se preocupar!".

Assim dizendo, ele saiu em direção ao quarto da jovem, para verificar se o sono foi afetado.

Os dois se encararam novamente e recomeçando a trocar farpas e ofensas.

Enfim, Marguerite esticou o braço apontando o dedo na direção de Roxton, do modo hegemônico de sempre.

Segundos depois, uma bolha de sabão, vinda das escadas repousou delicadamente sobre o dedo de Marguerite. Os olhares foram todos para ela, perdendo assim o ritmo de toda a discussão.

Antes que descobrissem de onde viera aquilo, foram surpreendidos por uma nuvem espessa de bolhas.

Thomy tentava dar o seu melhor, assoprando até ficar sem fôlego e arouxeado, as bolhas em direção aos dois.

Roxton olhou para os lados e Marguerite saiu andando, ambos com a curiosidade a flor da pele.

Rapidamente a criança se escondeu parando de soprar as bolinhas. - "Mas que inferno é este?" - Disse John já irritado.

"Alguém está tentando brincar com a sua cara John..." - Disse Marguerite chegando perto de um pequeno tufo de cabelo que se mexia no canto.

Ela virou-se para ele fazendo sinais para que o caçador se aproximasse de onde ela estava. Seus semblantes já estavam totalmente mudados, tinham um 'qu' de curiosidade, e diversão.

"O PIRRALHO BOLHA!!!!!!!!" - Marguerite exclamou achando o menino que, junto com Roxton deu um grito.

John abriu os braços a fim de agarrar o garoto, mas ele foi mais rápido e deu um baile nos dois, passando engatinhando por baixo das pernas do caçador.

Nesse instante, os dois corriam atrás do menino tentando alcançá-lo de maneira quase impossível, pois o menino usava de sua estatura baixa para passar em lugares difíceis de ser apanhado.

Enfim, os dois encurralaram o garoto em um canto e o ele se viu sem saída a não ser..

"Não Thomy, as bolhas outra vez não!!!"

John conseguiu pega-lo pela camisa quando já estava em plena fuga, mas quando viraram para a porta, lá estava Challenger, de braços cruzados, com cara de poucos amigos.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, como crianças que são apanhadas fazendo arte.

"Sorte dos três que ela está em sono profundo".

Thomy percebeu que Challenger estava irritado, mas ainda assim não resistiu. Parou quieto, esticando os braços junto ao corpo fechou as mãozinhas e os olhos e gritou a plenos pulmões:

"iiiiiiiittteeeeee!!!"

Roxton olhou indignado.

"O que ele pensa que esta fazendo?"

Marguerite gargalhou.

"Imitando você é óbvio."

"Agora chega" – o cientista pegou rapidamente o garoto colocando-o nos ombros. Já empoleirado Thomy ria para os dois, dando 'tchauzinhos' a Marguerite e Roxton que sorriram divertidamente, apesar da repreensão.

* * *

De volta ao laboratório o homem colocou a criança no chão. Thomy saiu curioso pegando e espalhando as coisas com Challenger no seu calcanhar tentando evitar que o caos se instalasse.

"Pare com isso Thomy" – George falou seriamente. O garoto encarou com olhar surpreso e magoado, sem entender.

Ele percebeu que às vezes tratava as pessoas como criança por meros detalhes. Se um garoto não brincasse ou bagunça, não seria então normal. Finalmente passou a mão em seu cabelo.

"Desculpe nobre cavalheiro. Pode mexer no que desejar." - disse sorrindo já afastando algumas coisas que pudessem oferecer algum perigo e substituindo por outras inofensivas.

Thomy dirigiu-se a uma pequena poça d'água no chão. Passou a mão uma vez sobre ela e olhou para o cientista como se aguardasse ser repreendido. O homem não reagiu.

Em seguida decidiu tornar-se mais ousado e passou a mãozinha no chão espalhando ainda mais o líquido. Desconfiado, olhou mais uma vez para Challenger.

Levantou-se e, sempre olhando para ele, foi até a mesa mais próxima.

"Você está me testando nobre cavalheiro? Pois não se preocupe. Saberei a hora de pará-lo" - sorriu o cientista.

Colocando a sua frente alguns objetos de metal na frente da criança. Mostrou como os objetos eram atraídos pelo imã. Thomy olhou fascinado aquele objeto novo e estendeu tomando do cientista. Após algum tempo os olhos do menino se desviaram para alguma coisa em cima da mesa e ele apontou.

"Dá!".

"O que, aquilo?" - Challenger riu - "É argila. Aquilo onde você e Verônica ficam rolando. Deve estar se lembrando das atividades sujas na qual vocês dois se sentem em casa não é?" - Alcançou a grande quantidade do barro e colocou no chão à frente do assistente. Logo em seguida pegando um pouco na mão e mostrou a ele.

"Ila.".

"Argila... sim! Vamos não tenha medo!" - Thomy tocou rapidamente com o dedo indicador no punhado de argila fria, recuando imediatamente, encarando George.

Challenger usou uma das mãos para levar as de Thomy a pegar a argila. Depois de algum tempo de contato o menino já estava à vontade com a massa, escura. Fez um bonequinho com a argila, e Thomy pareceu gostar.

"Arte não é o meu forte, mas pode ser o seu".

Deu um bocado ao menino que, apesar de fazer apenas bolinhas amassadas, parecia se divertir, e o cientista elogiava a todas.

O barulho em um instrumento de trabalho desviou a atenção de George.

"Espere só um minuto assistente."

Apesar de assegurar-se com o canto do olho de que a criança permanecia no mesmo lugar Challenger demorou a voltar do seu "um minuto" - na verdade um pouco mais de cinco minutos para encontrar uma estranha e _marrom_ figura.

"Se não fosse pelo seu globo ocular eu não o reconheceria!" - disse surpresa com a aparência de garotinho agora parecendo um monstro de barro. - "Como você conseguiu tudo isso?".

Thomy apontou para o saco ao seu lado. - "Vai adiantar eu perguntar como você arrastou um saco de dois quilos pra perto?".

Challenger riu da situação do menino, mas como sempre procurando um porque para a situação. - "Você está tentando se camuflar?".

O menino bateu palmas. - "Nem preciso perguntar se Verônica anda lhe ensinando isto não é?".

"Você é muito esperto Thomy, isso é uma qualidade. Para a sua idade, você é bastante inteligente, não apenas por entender nossas mensagens, mas por fazer coisas que uma criança com mais de 2 anos não faria, e você apenas tem os 18 completos."

Challenger colocou uma cadeira e sentou-se observando o garoto no chão e as reações. Como sempre, os olhinhos curiosos acompanhavam o cientista.

"Agora, caro e pequeno assistente, vamos fazer o vulcão". - reuniu os ingredientes necessários: Uma tábua, argila, uma lata, sabão, tinta vegetal, e bicarbonato. Depois se sentou no chão perto do menino de barro.

"Você quer ser um cientista nobre cavalheiro? Se sim, acho que vai ter que fazer muito mais do que estudar e fazer experiências".

* * *

Trajado a rigor George Challenger corria em desespero pelo campus da universidade. Estava atrasado para o coquetel que poderia definir seu futuro.

Censurava-se por ter se deixado envolver tanto pelos seus estudos no laboratório esquecendo o evento que podia dar-lhe o que mais desejava naqueles dias. O cargo de chefe de laboratório. Aquele que decidiria os rumos que as pesquisas deveriam tomar.

Adorava as pesquisas e ter o controle sobre as decisões políticas que a envolviam, era acima de tudo uma necessidade. Mas faltava ao cientista um detalhe fundamental. Achava que seu trabalho bastava como referencia a respeito de sua capacidade.

Exausto e ofegante pela corrida abriu a porta do auditório para desconsolado encontrar os faxineiros limpando os restos de um animado encontro social.

Naquele momento ele finalmente caiu em si e percebeu que mais do que talento, ele precisava fazer propaganda de seu trabalho. Infelizmente seu traquejo social deixava muito a desejar.

E, havia alguém que tinha todas as qualidades necessárias. Jerome McNeal. Como cientista, Jerome era competente, mas estava longe da genialidade de Challenger, porém sua capacidade de promover o seu trabalho era imbatível.

George há tempos vinha reclamando da falta de verbas e condições progressivamente difíceis de trabalho.

Quando anunciaram que iriam indicar um novo chefe pro laboratório viu ali a oportunidade de poder fazer algo mais pelas pesquisas.

"O que houve desta vez George, o trânsito?" - Os outros rapazes riram ao vê-lo chegar atrasado.

"Desculpe-me, fique pesquisando ontem a noite até muito tarde, e...".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, meu amigo" - Jerome sorriu tocando no ombro de Challenger. - "Estamos indo tomar uma cerveja e não iríamos sem voc"

"Obrigado por terem esperado, e me desculpem. Perdi o coquetel não é?".

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Challenger lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem. E assim George recebeu duas importantes lições:

Que não bastava ser o melhor em sua área e a de que deveria prestar mais atenção ao que ocorria a sua volta. O mundo só prestaria a atenção em George Challenger, se ele mostrasse o que estava fazendo. A partir daí seguiu a risca esses ensinamentos para enfim ter o destaque e os recursos que merecia.

Abriu mão de algumas horas de trabalho em suas amadas pesquisas para tomar café, conversar e distrair-se com outros acadêmicos, incluindo Jerome, e descobriu que aquelas reuniões ampliavam seus horizontes e lhe traziam reconhecimento.

E foi por ter aprendido essa valiosa lição que um dia ele pôde compartilhar sua vida com maravilhosos amigos naquele mundo perdido, já não se importando tanto como no princípio, com a questão de todo o sacrifício ter sido em vão, esquecido por todos, apenas porque sua expedição desaparecera.

"De quem é a vez de jogar os dados?" - Challenger assustou-se ao ter os pensamentos interrompidos pela voz da herdeira parada na escada. - "Meu Deus, Challenger o que fez com o garoto!?" - Uma mistura de espanto e diversão enfeitou o semblante de Marguerite, ao ver o estado _marrom_ em que Thomy se encontrava.

George nem precisou responder, pois ela logo viu argila espalhada por toda a parte. - "Ah sim, entendo" - O cientista virou-se para ela tentando recompor-se.

"Algum problema senhorita?".

A herdeira continuava a rir.

"Isto não é uma brincadeira senhorita Krux."

"George, você brincando com o pirralho no laboratório. Você vive dizendo que aqui é seu santuário".

"Eu e meu pequeno assistente estamos fazendo uma experiência muito importante." - Olhou sério para Thomy - "Certo assistente?".

"Fuuuuuu!!!!" - falou enquanto mostrava a Challenger como assoprar.

Esticando a mãozinha o garoto pegou o molde de bolhas de sabão, mergulhou na latinha a seu lado e entregou a Challenger.

"B" - gesticulou Thomy com a palma das mãozinhas para o ar, e logo as cruzando novamente.

Challenger deu um breve riso ainda tentando manter a pose de homem sério, enquanto Marguerite apenas conseguia emitir o som abafado de uma risada entre as mãos.

Já ia se levantando, quando Marguerite repousou a mão em seu ombro sorrindo.

"Não, não se incomode! Pelo menos não agora. Malone e o professor acabaram de chegar, e o jantar será servido dentro de meia hora".

A herdeira deixou o laboratório, ainda tomada pelo efeito cômico de Thomy assoprando as bolhas.

"Ora, muito bem Thomy! Passamos a tarde toda aqui e você não deu trabalho _extra_ nenhum, e se saiu muito bem em todas as experiências. Meus parabéns!" - Challenger levantou-se animado, e pegou Thomy no colo, lhe dando um abraço, e logo percebendo a animação favorável o menino pulou de alegria nos braços do homem.

Challenger lhe deu um beijo e novamente o colocou sobre a mesa. - "Vamos arrumar esta bagunça e logo em seguida lhe darei um banho, colocarei roupas limpas e subiremos para o jantar. Um cavalheiro sempre deve comparecer as refeições com o devido asseio entendeu?" - Como de costume o garoto sorriu balançando vigorosamente a cabeça.

* * *

E assim os dois cavalheiros, Thomy Layton e George Challenger sentaram-se para o jantar. Devidamente vestidos, limpos e penteados para a ocasião.

O jornalista aproximou-se dos dois

"Posso tomar conta dele agora Challenger."

"Sinto muito." - respondeu o cientista muito sério - "Verônica o deixou aos meus cuidados e até colocá-lo na cama cumprirei com minhas obrigações"

O peixe preparado por Malone estava maravilhoso. Challenger convencera os outros a não acordar Verônica e tomou para si também a tarefa de alimentar seu assistente.

Recordando-se da chuva de bolinhas de sabão Roxton e Marguerite escondiam o riso com as mãos. Artur e Malone entreolharam-se sem entender

Curiosos, Malone e Summerllee resolveram seguir os dois até o laboratório quando para lá eles foram após o jantar.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" - Perguntou Arthur intrigado.

"Eu estou observando o garoto enquanto ele brinca. Só vigiando para que ele não se meta em encrencas."

"Só observando?" - Ned arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Só. O que mais poderia ser?"

Thomy agarrou a perna direita da calça de George estendendo o molde das bolinhas de sabão.

"Onde ele arranjou isso?"

"O que?" - disse o cientista.

"Quando eu era menino" - continuou Ned - "usávamos isso pra fazer bolinhas de sabão."

"É mesmo? Eu não fazia idéia."

"E nós moldávamos pra fazer as bolinhas de vários tamanhos."

"Então foi isso. Ele arranjou essa coisa de alguma forma."

"Hmm.." - Ned fingiu aceitar a pequena explicação. - "Não demorem a subir."

"Viu o que você fez?" - Challenger apontou para Thomy que estendia os bracinhos pedindo colo.

"Eu sou um cientista, e um cientista tem que manter um certo ar de seriedade." - Thomy começou a rir como se achasse aquilo uma grande bobagem. Challenger retribuiu o sorriso pegando o garoto que abriu-se como um pára-quedas. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha sempre corada.

"Lembre-se: esse será nosso segredo, entendeu?" - O menino, como de costume balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, para alívio imediato de George. - "Que bom, pois sinto que esse é o primeiro de muitos outros...".

Em silêncio subiu com ele até o quartinho colocando-o no berço.

Beijou-lhe a cabeça e recebeu em troca um gostoso abraço.

"Você foi um ótimo assistente nobre cavalheiro. Durma bem".

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


End file.
